Enternal love
by japanscrystaldragon
Summary: Seemed like an appropriate title for the romance between two imortals. Set after the rebellion; the story is basically what any couple would be doing if they litterally had enterity with one anoter. C.C.xLelouch.  Yummy sweet and sour lemoniness
1. Chapter 1

He still didn't know much of her past, Lelouch thought as he stared at the seemingly peaceful figure that sat across the small, mostly empty room with the exception of a couch, armchair, and lamp. She had just recently become obsessed with romance novels and was reading yet another in the dim light the room allowed with only one lamp. As he stared at her he fell into a pit of thoughts; what laid in the past for this women, who had easily become his whole and only life. Without her his life would be nothing; a cold, dark, never ending existence.

Lelouch continued to stare thoughtfully at C.C. She was wearing her classic half white shirt revealing her navel along with the small shorts to match. It was an appropriate enough of an outfit given the hot summer night, he himself had stopped wearing any sort of shirt in the mornings due to the heat. Lelouch's eyes were usually hard to read, but at this instance one could tell with just one look the deep passion shown in them. The eyes that seemed to engulf her entire presence full of the curiosity of a child, and also what seemed to be the love only someone close could possibly possess.

Noticing a pair of violet eyes looking at her, C.C. looked up from her book to steal a teasing and questioning glance at him. When he doesn't stop staring, she giggles and asks, "What could you possibly be looking at I wonder, Lelouch," followed by her warm, teasing smile Lelouch had come to know so well.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied with a smirk, turning his glance away from her but then quickly turning it back. He thought he looked so enchanting. His smirk softened into a warm smile, "I'm merely looking at the most hypnotic, enchanting women who's ever lived."

Still teasing, "Oh, are you now," she replies with a smirk of her own.

"Why would I ever want to look at anything else?" Lelouch said slyly, revealing new amusement.

C.C. smiles at his comment, clearly amused; she even starts to blush a little. She turns to start reading again, thinking the conversation is over, but then she turns her head back again once she heres his next question.

"You know C.C. I've always wondered something about you."

"Oh, what might that be?"

"Well, I already know some of your past, but I can't help but feel that what I know is such a tiny morsel compared to what might lurk in your memories."

She's slightly taken aback by this; of course he doesn't know much about her past, she's lived for centuries. She was positive that he knew the important highlights though: obtaining the geass and taking down Britania, probably the most exciting things that have ever happened to her. The rest seemed like a bore compared to that.

"Come here won't you," Lelouch says gesturing to the couch seat next to him.

C.C. raises an eyebrow questioningly, wanting to just stay where she was to test him like her nature would usually permit, but uncharacteristically she goes over to the untaken spot next to Lelouch. The instant she sits down she is taken hostage in his embrace and her lips are captured by his. He runs his fingers though her long green hair while he kisses her softly.

She accepts his embrace for a little while but then tears away while trying to hide her small blush, from her pleased feelings about his sudden act of compassion, not that she was one to blush much anyway. But whether it was ego or simply since she liked to be a challenge, she still made an effort to hide her emotions from him. "What's gotten into you today?" she asks still blushing and trying to conceal the giddy pleasure that was starting to boil up inside her.

"I'm not really sure to tell you the truth," he says teasingly, his eyes softly gazing at her. He pulls her into him, his embrace tightens as he softly kisses her again.

Seeming to melt into him, C.C. wraps her arms around him for the first time, playing with the thin strands of his hair.

It was true; Lelouch really didn't know what had gotten into him. Mysteriously lately he would just stare at C.C. Then he would get all these odd feelings overflowing inside of him. He would laugh to himself, _"What ridiculous thoughts." _He sounded like a love struck teenage girl. He'd sneer to himself, _"Why would I be in love with C.C.?"_ He had only kissed her on various occasions, he was living with, and when he looked at her he felt like a balloon being blown up with love and affection ready to burst…he in love with C.C.! Ha, what a silly thought. She's a witch.

But all this was just a part of his personality, and her's as well. They both were stuborn. Admitting they had feeling for each other has deep as love was comparitive to a know-it-all admitting they were wrong. To them love was a stupid person's emotion, and they, both being widely intelegent because the trials in their lives, would never admit they possessed such a stupid and useless emotion. They still did have feelings for each other though, even they were aware of that, but instead of just telling the other their true feelings they vented their emotions of affection through loving acts like kissing or exchanging sweet remarks.

Usually one of them thought of some witty response after they'd kissed to clear the tension, to brush off the kiss as though it had been nothing, but both their minds were so jumbled this time neither could think of anything to say let alone something teasing and witty.

C.C. looked up at him with questioning eyes. Why was he doing this? Had she done something to provoke such behavior? She didn't think so. She didn't know what she should say or do next. She just looked up at him waiting for his next move.

Lelouch looked down at her amber eyes staring up at him. He'd lost all control of his body; he was purely running on instinct and desire, "You're so beautiful," He said, his hand floating up from her waist to hold her cheek.

Her mouth parted in a silent gasp, and her eyes sparkled with the reflection of him. Then their lips met again, and they grabed at each other more forcefully.

"And I do believe I'm not the only one, correct?" Lelouch states after pulling away from their kiss. His tone turning a bit harder, so very unlike the soft voice he was speaking in earlier.

C.C. was thoroughly confused now. She lets out a small, "huh?"

"When I looked at your past through your memories I saw that many men were also captivated by your beauty. You even said yourself, after a while you couldn't tell if it was real or not," Lelouch continued. Then a thought rushed through him, _"Had C.C. used her geass on him too? That would explain all these deep feelings of affection." _Except then he remembered she obviously didn't have her geass power of forced love anymore, leaving him without an excuse and feeling even more chagrined.

C.C. wasn't completely sure why he was bringing this up. It was true, but what significance did it hold now. Was it possible that he was jealous? Lelouch jealous of hypnotized dead people; people she'd used her 'witchly' spells and magic on? Now that was a laughable thought.

He kissed her again more forcefully, holding her tight in a possessive manner. His hand descended down to her mostly exposed thigh, where he caressed her. _"Have there been others before me," _he wondered. He breaks away, following with a series of small pecks applied to C.C.'s lips. He then takes the hand unoccupied with her thigh, to lift up her chin to look up at him. A smile hides the jealousy eating away at him.

By this point, it was by far the most kissing that had ever been shared between the two.

His voice changed back into the low, soft tone like before, "I wonder how many men have gotten to touch you like this before?" His hand even more strongly now caressing her thigh, hinting at what it was he was talking about.

_"Hmm,"_ maybe he was jealous. She startles Lelouch when she starts to laugh softly.

A bit irritated Lelouch asks, "C.C., how many men have you had relationships with?"

He becomes even more irritated when her reply is just giggles. Feeling like teasing him more she says, "Wouldn't you like to know," she's even slightly surprised on the hint of seductiveness she says this with.

He blushes with embarrassment and then turns his head to hide it. He gives a small annoyed, "Hmph," under his breath at the apparently unsatisfying answer. He then turns back, determined to get an answer. Returning to his regularly cool collected tone, "C.C. how many times have you made love, and of those times how many were true lovers?"

She is tempted to give in, but still wanting to tease she simply says, "Why? What's it to you?"

Hearing this, Lelouch decides to give up on the cool collected him. So instead he decides to tease back, "Oh, it was nothing really. I was just a little curious about how loose or how tight my C.C. is." He might have gone a bit too far though...

C.C. reddens at his comment. LOOSE! How dare he! She retorts with the first thing that comes to mind, "Well, if your sooo curious," she says feeling insulted, "Why don't you man up and find out for yourself." Her eyes popped with the sudden realization of what she just said. The comment would have been fine if it was to someone whom she definetely did not have that kind of relationship with, making the comment pure joke, but she didn't exactly have an only friendly relationship with Lelouch.

Lelouch is also taken aback. He can feel himself fill with excitement as he thinks about her statement. He smiles, "Be careful what you say, because you never know when I might take up your offer." Even though he says this composedly, his facial expression changes to nervousness as their eyes lock.

Amazingly, C.C. quickly forgets about the rude words he'd said, but it was because her thoughts were being filled with the intensity of the unfolding current situation. Not knowing what she should do next she leans towards him till their lips are firmly pressed together. They pull away again, both their eyes full of uncertainty. She relaxes though and allows instinct to kick in when Lelouch embraces her tightly. He's also allowed instinct to control him.

With new desire flaming in their eyes they lunge at each other; their lips desperate for the others. Forceful kisses are exchanged before their mouths open so tongues can lash out in what seemed to be a very heated battle. The sensation of their kissing starts to overpower them both allowing arousal to overflow within them. The want for each other grows more and more with frightening speed.

C.C. feels as though she's melting into him every second their intoxication kissing continues.

Lelouch can't seem to take the built up arousal anymore. He places his hand on her core, not for long though, and then mischievously slides his had up to the bottom of her shirt. Slipping his naughty fingers under the hem of her shirt he continues till her soft, round breast is firmly in his grasp. Her breast is feels warm and soft in his greedy hand.

C.C. at first jumps at the sudden invasion, but then strangely becomes fairly relaxed by his touch.

Lelouch also starts to relax a little, loosening his grip on her, so fingers can play with the tender nub of her breast. He gains increasing interest in the hardening nub as her body reacts with tightening muscles.

C.C.'s excitement becomes even more obvious with her developing wetness. She also starts to heat up. Enveloped in this new discovered pleasure, her body makes even wilder reactions then in the beginning as his touch becomes harder to handle. Heightened excitement escapes Lelouch because of this, and he decides to use his other hand to play with the lonely breast.

Their kisses are much more vigorous now. They even have to break apart to catch a much needed breath. This short period of being apart sparks the need to be closer and the need for more.

Lelouch decides to rid C.C. of her apparently unneeded shirt, pulling the piece of fabric up and over her head, and then flinging it down to the ground. He pauses for a split second so his eyes can wash over her beautiful torso. Then in his quest for more he lowers C.C. down on the couch so he can effectively slip her shorts off her hips, also then discarded to the floor. His eyes fill with desire at the new image of her perfect body in the dim lamp light, only one scar present under one breast blemishes the otherwise flawless image. He then starts attacking her again with furious kissing.

Deciding that he had had enough, Lelouch picks C.C. up cradling her. He hurriedly carries her to the room they both shared and sets her down on their bed. He allows himself to be mesmerized by her one more time before shedding himself of his own clothes and tossing them to the floor.

The room was filled with only the moonlight that shown through the shades of the window, allowing just enough light to really set the mood and for him to finally get to see the look of desire on her face. Her arms float up to his neck as he gets on the bed and positions himself in between her legs.

He bent down to kiss her again before whispering in her ear, "I love you," in the most beautifully soft voice C.C. had ever heard before. An intoxicating and sensual wave of both overwhelming devoted love and desire washes over C.C. as his lips lightly brush against her ear. The amazing feeling he was giving her made it impossible to think straight. All she could do was move her body in sync to his, which ended up being floating her hands up to his midnight black hair and running her fingers through it.

Responding to her movements, Lelouch began placing feather-light kisses along her neck and down her collarbone then to her irresistible breast. His tongue began lapping at one of her nipples with much longing. He then switches to the other breast when he hears the sharp gasp released from C.C.'s lips. he plays with her nipples in between his lips alternatingly.

After a while of hearing her deep, low breaths, his tongue takes a turn off her breast and down to her ribs where he resumes his previous kisses. He makes his way down her body to her lower half. Once his chin can feel the slight brush of her hair he pulls back his head, nudges her to get her to spread her legs, then lunges his tongue forward until it's met the sweet bump of her clit. Moving tongue and lips in perfect harmony, he causes C.C. to give more gasps and makes her breathing become more labored. A moan escapes her when his tongue finds her entrance and invites itself in.

Greatly satisfied with her reaction, Lelouch reels himself back to his upright kneeling position to then lean over and kiss his beloved C.C. His lips then travel to her ear and he whispers lovingly, "Are you ready for me?" She doesn't need to reply for him to know, he can simply tell by the look in her eyes that gaze up at him. So he smiles and kisses her softly one last time.

Coming back to his kneeling position he takes one more moment to look over her delicious looking body, before lifting up her legs so they lay around his waist. First he steadies himself by placing one hand on her waist, and then other on his already hard penis. He starts to nudge the tip at her entrance. Next, not able to wait any longer, he burrows it down as far as her body will allow. Dazzled by the purely heavenly feeling of her inside causes him a moments delay before slightly coming back out and slowly moving back in, starting the process of slowly building faster thrusts. He closes his eyes and allows himself to take in the ecstasy.

Suddenly though he snaps his eyes back open at the sudden realization of C.C.'s string of consistent gasps and moans synchronized to his thrust. Her cries of pleasure weren't that loud, but simply hearing her soft audible reaction made him happy, and as he started to move faster the volume of her sounds rose and the range of the kind of noises she made got wider. The sound of her pleasure sent shock waves through Lelouch's body, making him want to thrust his body a bit more forcefully and deeper into her. With each new movement she let out a moan that would match that of the intensity of the thrust she'd recieved. This only further turns Lelouch on, his thrusts into her developing into something even more deliberate and strong. As his pleasure increases, he's forced to release a low groan.

C.C. wasn't trying to cry out or make as much commotion as she was, but the surreal-ness of what was happening was making her feel incredible. She would even try and conceal her noises, since her sounds seemed so embarrassing to her, but experiencing Lelouch ram his cock into her again and again was too great for her to handle silently. She'd touched herself before on a few occasions, and what she felt was no where near the pleasure that was engulfing her body now. It was for this reason that whenever she'd seen anyone having sex she'd always thought the women looked ludicrous with their spastic movements and animal like noises, thought they looked like mere sluts. She'd even maligned their behavior, but now she probably looked and sounded just like them.

Hit with the sudden desire to be closer to him, C.C. wraps her arms around Lelouch's shoulders and pulls on him. Lelouch helps her sit up on his lap. Short, little, passionate kisses are exchanged between them before the need for oxygen pulls them apart. It's harder for Lelouch to thrust into her in the new sitting positions, but C.C. makes up for it by bouncing up and down on his cock.

Suddenly C.C. calls out his name followed by a fit of short and precise moans of pleasure. It's clear she approaching her physical peak. With growing lust he growls out, "C.C.," but caught in the heat of the moment, he decides to press his lips to the soft skin of her ear. With his eyes squeezed shut, through clenched teeth, due to his approaching orgasm, he whispers into her ear her real name, kindly, gently like a lover would.

Her reaction to this is more erotic and exciting than anything his ears or eyes have ever heard or seen before. Her head flies back in pleasure, her hands grasp onto his shoulders tighter, then moans even more loud powerful than before come in rhythmic harmony to his thrusts. she returns to their hugging position, muscles tightening around him, her head resting on his shoulder, so he can now her moans even louder now in his ear.

Quickening his thrusts makes C.C. cry out, "Lelouch, oh Lelouch! Please…please say my name again."

Complying with her request he says her name again just like before but in a higher, restrained voice. This sends her into another frenzy of moans with the accompaniment of the sporadic leg spasm she is now experiencing.

"Lelouch…Lelouch," C.C. moans over and over. In reply Lelouch starts chanting her real name just as she's doing to his. Their chants are perfectly placed with each other forming a continuous chant of names.

Her hands dig into him. His thrusts become a crazed brigade of deep penetrations. Then as they call out each other's names one last time they throw their heads back accompanied by two loud orgasmic moans. They both cum, their consecutive climaxes leaving a wet, hot, sticky mess plastered on both of their inner thighs and lap.

They both collapse on top of one another, both still breathing heavily, they were a sweaty, sticky heap. A few moments later Lelouch finds the strength to sit up and pull himself out of C.C., allowing a new stream of cum to flow from her opening. Exhausted, he collapses again next to her.

Lelouch looks over at his new lover and pulls her closer to him, locking her in his embrace. After kissing her lightly on the cheek he asks in a low tired voice, "How is it you've lived for so many years, yet you were still a virgin?"

She smiles, truly moved by the affection she feels towards him, "I suppose I was just waiting for the perfect someone, who **truly** loved me," her voice low and quiet, and sincere.

Lelouch smiles at this and kiss her one more time before he drifts into much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~=C.C. real name

C.C. loved to play with the horses. They didn't call her a witch; they had no biases what-so-ever. Lelouch and she had gotten two horses shortly after they had moved into the small farm. They resided in the newly built stable and were often found out in the fields. The made such a beautiful pair. The boy horse was a lovely black shade; appropriately the horse's name was Kurokichi. He had fairly long black hair that was glossy and sleek looking. The other horse was a girl completely white. Her main was also white and flowed weightlessly in the breeze. Her name was Shirosa.

C.C. stroked and petted the two horses she admired so much. She gave them some hay to eat then went over to the stable sink to wash her hands. She wondered if the two might ever have a baby. if they did she was sure the foal would be just a beautiful as both the parents.

Turning off the faucet, C.C. turned her head towards Lelouch in the midsummer noon. He was finishing up working on the crops. She then proceeded to look down the long dirt road, which would eventually lead to the small town of Chiisaitoshi. A town far enough away from society, that no one would notice the supposedly dead fugitives. For if anyone did find out their existence here… She quickly pushed the thought away. It had been a year since the rebellion victory, so it wasn't likely they'd be caught as long as they were careful.

She was brought back to reality by a hand pulling her attention from the road. She was immediately caught in an embrace and attacked by a pair of lips that locked themselves to hers. She embraced her attacker, her arms floating up to hook behind his neck.

He then pulls away from her, "Daydreaming again my love?"

She looked down at Lelouch's chest in slight embarrassment. Her hands fell down to slightly rest on his slightly more muscled arms, the effects of working on a farm.

"Why don't we go into town today…I'm really craving some pizza."

Lelouch faintly laughs at her comment, "sure, why not? I'd be able to catch up on the news while we're there."

This disheartens C.C. a bit. He was still interested in the affairs of his old home. He was always subconsciously anxious to watch the news, always worrying about his sister Nunnally's status. He knew he should put it behind him, not doing so would mean the crushing pain and hurt associated with anything possibly happening to here and, like all mortals, her inevitable death. He knew he should move on, but he simply couldn't.

After the couple had taken a shower, washed up, and dressed, they took to the dirt road. Lelouch wore a white button up shirt with black pants. He also wore a large hat around his neck so to somewhat cover his face once they got to town. C.C. wore a white dress that had black corset middle and had green and red skirt panels on the sides. Her hair was tied in a long green braid.

They started down the dirt path towards town. They could've hooked the horses up to the carriage but they had done enough work out in the fields already. So they went on foot, a journey that would take a little over an hour and a half.

Once in town C.C. couldn't help noticing all the children around. She figured they were coming from the small school near the center of the town. She guessed school must have just gotten out. C.C. couldn't help staring at the small children running about either home or playing with other children. Then a couple caught her attention. The man was tall and had short brown hair, while the woman was petite with long chocolate hair. Running towards them was a young girl, around 5 C.C. estimated. The man, most likely her dad, whisks her up into his arms and holds her close. They look so happy she thought. She didn't know why but at that moment C.C. felt a sudden longing that seemed to burn at her chest, what for though she had no idea.

Lelouch walks out of the bakery, where he just ordered a pizza that was due to be done in around 45min. he looks around for C.C., spotting her just standing of to the side of the street. He noticed she was staring at a family on the other side of the street. He wondered why she was staring at them. Could it be possible that she was envious of this seemingly happy family? He knew that she'd been an orphan girl. Maybe she never had a family. He suddenly felt deep sympathy for her.

He goes over and holds her in his arms. "Come on," Lelouch whispers in her ear. He then takes her hand and leads her to an old tavern. Inside they pick a table close to the TV that was already on the news. C.C. ordered a class of water while Lelouch watched intently.

C.C. seemed to drift off into her own personal Lala land. Her mind taking her back to the image of the family she had seen. Her thoughts started to send her many odd pictures: kids playing in the school yard, happy families smiling and laughing, and finally she saw a young child with midnight colored hair and amber eyes.

Lelouch confirms, "Looks like there's nothing new." He gets up from his chair and goes over to C.C.'s side of the table. He bends over and says, "Come on, the pizzas in most likely done by now."

C.C. looks up at him. She hadn't realized how long she had been consumed by her thoughts. Was she really daydreaming for that long of a time?

They exit the tavern, re-enter the street and head over to the bakery. The pizza smells so good C.C. can hardly keep from drooling. Her mind is swept away of thoughts other than "Pizza!"

They eat the pizza on the trip back home. There were only a few pieces left when they got pack. Lelouch puts the remaining pizza in the fridge then they both collapse on the couch.

It had been a tiring day for them both. They snuggle together wrapped in a blanket. They both decide to pick up a book and start reading, a favorite pastime for the two.

Within an hour Lelouch had finished the book he had been reading. She was to a certain degree embarrassed at much faster he read than her regardless of the fact that she was centuries older. Lelouch just sat there watching her read for a while. Then when he noticed she had reached the end of the chapter he placed his hands on top of hers and closes the book shut. She looked up at him. He wraps his arms around her lovingly.

"You know…" he starts, "I still have a bit of energy left," he says seductively. "We could…" he pauses trying to find the right words to use, "have some fun tonight."

She smiles up at him then turns herself around to looks at him directly, changing her sitting position so she's on her knees and leaning over him. "Oh yah," she mimics his seductive tone, "Well…I have an even better idea."

Lelouch raises an eyebrow, and amused smile played across his face. He begins to come up with all the dirty things she might be thinking of. Excitement and curiosity take over his body and mind. "Oh," it's becoming hard for him to keep a straight face and a leveled tone with his mind racing with naughty thoughts, "and what might that be?" He's almost bursting with ecstatic anticipation.

C.C. smiles at his ignorance, "Tag," she taps him on the chest. Lelouch's eyes pop a little in surprise, obviously not expecting this.

"You're it," she laughs before running away, down the hall.

Lelouch sits there fairly stunned. Then his face softens into a humored sigh. He chuckled. Fine, if she wants to play games, let's play games. He quickly gets up trying his best to make the least amount of sound possible. He tiptoes down the hallway that had the entrance doors to two of the unused rooms in the house along with the bathroom.

_"Hmm, which one, which one," _he thought. He continues to the back room of the hallway, places his hand on the door knob. First trying to hear for sound he waits there. Not hearing anything though he opens the door a crack, trying to be quiet. He peers into the room she doesn't appear to be there. But maybe she was in the closet hiding from him. He walks over to the closet door, certain he's caught her. He opens the visibly empty closet. His disappointment doesn't last long, for he hears one of the other doors in the hallway open.

He rushes to the door to see a few strands of fleeing green hair. He chaises after her into the kitchen and living room area in hot pursuit.. He sees C.C. race into the kitchen. Lelouch follows her. Now into the living room the two dash around the house. They climbed on the couch, and C.C. began throwing pillows at Lelouch to further hinder his chances at catching his pray. C.C. then moved into the kitchen that had a long counter open at both sides, separating the kitchen and the living room.

Lelouch stayed on the other side trying to trap her. It worked. Now they were on opposite sides of the counter, a teasing playful expression presented on both faces. If she tried to go to the right he would race over to catch her making her then try jolting to the left, but he would also be there waiting to apprehend her.

This playful cat and mouse game continued for a while longer until Lelouch did something quite unexpected. C.C. starting to run back to the left, Lelouch instead decided to hop onto the counter and jump over to the other side. C.C. apparently wasn't expecting this since she was unable to get to switch gears and run into the living room fast enough. Lelouch catches her and has her up against the wall.

"Looks like I got you," teasing her and holding her in place just in case she tried to run off again.

"Hmph," she more huffs to herself than to him. "that's no fun," she says with a bit of a cute childish voice.

Lelouch smiles and says, "Says you," before scooping her up and carrying her to their bedroom. He turns on the light, then walks over to the bed and softly tosses his captive on to it. She sits propped up on her elbows.

She pouts and still childishly asks, "What are you going to do to me?" She was trying to look as adorable as possible; batting her eyelashes at him.

Her cute yet seductive voice really turns him. He quickly thinks up an even more seductive reply. "Hmmmm," placing a hand on his hip and the other on his chin in a contemplating pose. "Well, I am still a bit hungry."

He gets on the bed. On his hands and knees he leans over her and continues, "And you do look oh so delicious," opening his mouth and chomping at the air in front of her.

"Oh, no!" now she sounded more like a princess in distress, her hands take their place on her cheeks as her mouth is in a silent gasp, a picture of playful frightened surprise. She shakes her head back and forth and says, "Oh, you wouldn't want to eat me! I taste terrible."

Lelouch chuckles at the adorable act she's keeping up.

"Oh, that's nonsense. You certainly smell absolutely scrumptious."

He then grabs her leg and pulls it up to his chest making her dress slide down to her hip. He bends his head down towards her leg and loudly sniffs her. He then sticks out his tongue and licks down her leg. When he pulls his head up again he's licking his lips, "Mmmm, see you do taste good."

He then proceeds to free her form her clothes; slipping her out of her dress and savagely discarding her undergarments. He looks wide eyed at the delectable woman whom lies before him. He goes to lie on top of her, then gently licks and nips at her neck. Eager for more though, he glides his tongue down her magnificent skin, along her collar bone and to the space in between her marvelous round breasts. He laps ate the valley in between her two mountains before traveling up the right mountain, all the way up to the peak. There he laps at her nipple with his tongue; circling it with strong licks. He licks her nipple as if he'd been in the desert for a year without water, and her nipple was the sweetest refreshment he'd ever tasted.

The hungry traveler leaves the sweet nipple, descending down the mountain to her valley once more, and then pursues the adjacent mountain. He gives this nipple the same massage as he did the last one. He takes the hardened nipple in his lips and twists it around. All the while hearing C.C.'s small gasps of highly arousing pleasure.

He pulls his head up and with a devious smile says, "Yum!"

He bends back down to circle his tongue around her belly button. Then he descends down her, leaving a trail of kisses in his path. He makes his way down to her hip and then continues to start licking the inside part if her leg. He doesn't spend much time with this since he as a different target in mind. His tongue moves now inside her folds, playing along the soft edges, getting C.C. even more riled up. Her shoulders and thighs tighten and she turns her head to the side, trying to overcome the beautiful sensation of his licks.

Feeling the need for more from her, Lelouch fiercely starts to lick and her clit and he sticks a few fingers up her pussy feeling the her hot inside walls. C.C. gives out a huge moan; she throws her head back against the bed. She rocks and thrusts her hips towards her intruder. Her hands find a place on his head; she digs her fingers in his hair, clamping down whenever he sucked on her clit.

Loving her moans of pleasure, Lelouch sucks and fingers much more forcefully. C.C. couldn't take it anymore. Her muscles were contracting, her legs were jumping, her back arched slightly. She was moaning and panting vigorously, feeling herself escalating to her much wanted orgasm.

Lelouch feels himself hardening with her impressive show of pleasure. At the last second he takes his tongue away from her clit and slips his fingers out of her dripping pussy.

"Are you ready for me to devour you?" his voice huskily sexy.

C.C., just wanting more, has dropped the princess in distress act. "Please take me, enter me, I want to orgasm so bad!"

"Wellllll…" he says purposely drawing out the word to tease her.

She whimpers.

"Alright, if you insist," he says nonchalantly. He strips of his clothes with extra care to do it sexily, as well as slowly to drive her even crazier. He unbuttons each button in what seemed to be an eternity. He unzips his pants so slowly it seemed like you could her each individual piece being freed of the zipper. After he's also abandoned his underwear he puts a hand on his hip and one behind his head; posing for her.

"Are you ready for me?" he says, sexy oozing out of him.

A whimper is her answer.

He bites down on her neck, while she tries to move her hips so her entrance is in line with his erection.

"My, my, eager aren't we," Lelouch says grabbing one of her legs and draping it over his shoulder.

"Now, allow me to indulge on you," Lelouch whispers before thrusting himself inside of her. C.C. moans a sigh of relief at her lover's assistance to her needs. Lelouch thrusts his hard cock in and out of her heavenly pussy. He hadn't been inside for a while, which increased his satisfaction.

"Yes, yes more!" C.C. wailed at him greedily.

Her hands were now digging into his back. Lelouch similes, _"He'd made her really horny!"_ Complying with her request, he thrusts further into her as well as speeding up, creating wet flesh rubbing together sex sounds.

"Yes, Y—aaaaaa!" she c=screams at volumes Lelouch had never heard her reach before. Her screams are really turning him on. He squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his teeth, she feels so amazingly good, and she was so wet!

C.C. spasms below him, she wriggles and twists, yet her gasps and moans keep begging for more.

Lelouch begins to let out his own growls and groans. Fueled with lust and sexual desire, he grabs her other leg and props that one on his chest, allowing his even further entrance.

Both of them are breathing extremely rapidly. C.C. worries she might hyperventilate. Just when she thinks she adjusted to the rhythm of his thrusts, she screams because Lelouch digs into her pussy harder than before.

He then calls out her name, "Oh,~~~! You feel so good," he groans through clenched teeth, his eyes are open but slightly squinted from the unmaskable side effects of true sexual pleasure.

Lelouch tosses his head up and moans at the ceiling. C.C. rolls her head across the bed, wrinkling the sheets.

"Lelouch…ooooh," C.C. cries out.

She chants his name like she'd done the first time they'd made love, "Lelouch, oh Lelouch, yes, yes Lelouch!"

"~~~, ~~~!" he says as his muscles tighten up.

"Lelouch…" C.C. says her voice sounding restrained, "I…can't…I'm gonna…"

"~~~!"

It only takes a few deeper, hard, forceful thrusts until the couple throws their heads back and scream to the heavens. Both exhausted they collapse on the bed, still breathing heavily. Sticky wetness has been sprayed across their legs, on top of their bodies being completely covered in sweat. The sheet that was under them looks like it just went through a rain storm.

After pulling himself out then resting beside her longer, they tear off the top soiled sheet and get under the remaining sheet.

"Lelouch," C.C. asks still a bit winded, "will you go and turn off the light?"

Lelouch lets out an annoyed sigh, why did he leave the light on to begin with? "You go do it I'm exhausted!"

"Please!"

"You're the one who wants it off so bad."

Their petty argument continued until Lelouch felt too tired to argue anymore. He got up and turned the light, to then quickly slither back into bed next to C.C.

_Hoped you like. Please comment and tell me what you thought. Also I'd like to know: if you could have any Geass power (that one of the Code Geass characters doesn't already have) what would it be? Of course you probably shouldn't tell me if you don't want me to use it in upcoming chapters of my story. One power that I came up with would to be to change how someone sees their surroundings. So say even though there're in an office building they'd think they were in wonderland._


	3. Chapter 3

She wondered what was causing her to continuously come back. She thought as she stared at a group of children playing near the street. She hand been coming more often lately, as if something was summoning for her to come back.

What was causing her to come back into town so much, C.C. thought? She'd even started to make silly excuses just to come like, _"We're almost out of flour," or, "We need more milk."_ Sometimes it was a pathetic as, _"I just feel like going for a walk."_

At first Lelouch just simply replied, _"Sure," or, "Okay."_ But as her visits became more and more frequent, he would tilt his head and narrow his eyes in suspicion, or sometimes he'd raise an eyebrow implying that he didn't fully believe her.

Why did she look at them so longingly?

She was walking down the dirt path a bag of sugar in her arms; her latest excuse. She couldn't just tell him, because she in reality didn't know why she was going off into town more herself. Was she still so envious of those who were alive? Did she look at the young children with round bright faces longingly since her own childhood had been the life of a slave? She shouldn't be; she had Lelouch now.

She erased her brain from all other thoughts than the midnight haired man with deep purple eyes. He'd made her once pitiful existence meaningful. He was alone the purpose she had the will and wants to continue to be on this earth. She stopped and laughed at herself. She finally did find the perfect candidate. She was the first person she had gifted Geass to that did have the potential to grant her wish. Too bad she'd fallen in love with him in the process.

C.C. walked into their house to see Lelouch doing a few dishes.

He looked up at her and asked, "So, how was your trip," as if he knew she was hiding something.

"It was fine," as she places the sugar on the counter, her arms tired form carrying it.

"Was it busy?"

"Hmm, no not really."

"Really," Lelouch says with fake surprise.

C.C. looks at him thinking he's acting oddly. She goes to put the sugar away.

"I was just realizing you've been gone fairly long. You left around 11:00 and you just got back," he looks over at the clock on the oven that read 5:30. "I was just wondering what might have taken you so long."

She blushes, even though she hasn't really done anything except maybe space out in town to make her late. She still feels guilty though as if she had done something.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says trying to hide the tad of sadness she feels with his comment.

Lelouch's eyes pop a little in surprise at her apology he hadn't been expecting. Now he felt guilty that he'd mad her upset. He goes over and wraps his arms around her. "It's okay." He kisses her lightly on the lips. "I just worry that's all."

C.C. looks up at him, _"He worries about me." _

He hugs her tightly before asking, "Would you like to take a shower? I can scrub you back for you."

She smiles at his offer, "That sounds nice."

He lets go to walk to the bathroom and start the shower. He turns the knob only a little away from the capital H to the left. Lelouch has a thing for extra steamy showers.

C.C. was feeling a bit stiff in her shoulders and started to roll them around, trying to loosen them up. The shower seemed so tempting to her. She quickly stripped off her clothes and pulled tack the shower curtain and raced inside. The shower had an immediate effect of relaxing C.C. with the hot drops of water that fell onto her body.

Lelouch looks at her fairly amazed; he hadn't even gotten his shirt over his head yet before she'd dashed into the shower. He continues to undress, and slips under the spray of water next to her, embracing her once more. Lelouch then grabs a bar of soap and starts to clean C.C.'s back.

C.C. breathes out a sigh of satisfaction as Lelouch massages her back with the soap. After he's done with her back he moves down her legs and butt, then to her stomach and chest where he spends an extensive long time washing her breasts.

After leaving suds all over her body, that were now being washed away from the stream of water, he makes his way down to her intimate parts and makes sure he's covered the entire area in between her legs with suds. This quickly turned into him pleasurably stroking and fingering her.

C.C. didn't mind though, it felt good. The combined feeling of new relaxation from the shower and Lelouch's cleaning job was really getting her in the mood. So once Lelouch has decided she is clean he puts down the soap, which was then taken by C.C. She goes to wash him just like he did to her. First his back, butt, and legs, making sure he's all sudsy. Then she makes a trail of soap down to his groin. She takes the soap and rubs it along the bottom of his penis, causing it to become nice and hard.

Lelouch smiles at her pleasant wash job.

After, C.C. puts down the soap. They both stand under the hot spray of water that washes off any remaining soap suds. The bathroom is now filled with the overwhelming concentration of steam. The two kiss for a long time, both feeling a bit stimulated.

C.C. naughtily journeys her hand down his torso back to his groin to continue playing with his penis. She strokes her hand across his length back and forth, making his penis perform small tremors.

With his need for sex meter bursting out both ends, Lelouch grabs her hand and takes it away from his penis, and then positions her up against the shower wall. He bites down on her neck and pushes himself into her already moistened pussy. He keeps thrusting himself up her as they continue to kiss each other.

They continue to kiss and fuck each other, even well after they've both reached orgasm, until a shiver runs through C.C. at the stream of cold water splashing onto her.

Lelouch unsheathes his penis from her pussy to turn off the shocking cold water coming down on him. They both then step out of the tub and wrap a towel around their shivering bodies. They hurriedly walk to the barracks of their heated room.

Lelouch goes to put his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper, while C.C. just proceeds to the bed and gets under the covers. Once comfortable underneath the warm blankets she discards the wet towel and tosses it onto the floor.

Hearing the wet material hit the ground, Lelouch turns around to questionably look at the image before him. He looks at C.C. and sighs. She was already snuggled in bed with her eyes closed. Lelouch, thinking she looked so cute, couldn't help smiling. So, not wanting to disturb his C.C., retrieves the tossed aside towel and also throws it into the laundry for her. Then he goes and turns off the light and slips into bed, snuggling up to C.C.

Apparently she wasn't asleep yet because she opens her eyes and looks up at him. She moves her body closer to his, resting her head on his chest. For some reason with him so close to made her think back about the town she'd been visiting more often. Odd pictures submerged from her brain. She sees all the familiar images: kids playing in the school yard, happy families smiling and laughing, and again the young child with midnight colored hair and amber eyes. Her mind focused in other the picture of the child. C.C. becomes slightly dazed, her mind seems to have disconnected from her body. So subconsciously she asks, "Lelouch…have you ever wanted to have kids?"

He looks down at her legitimately surprised. He starts to softly stroke her smooth green hair. He tells her in a gentle voice, "I suppose I've never thought about it before," he pauses and asks, "Why do you ask?"

C.C. waits for a second then speedily, softly replies, "I don't know," her head smashes down more on his chest, her words barely audible.

He continues to keep his words soft, "Oh, I see," his tone indication he doesn't fully believe her.

C.C. burrows her head deeper into him.

Worried Lelouch says, "C.C., is something the matter?"

C.C. doesn't respond. She simply stays burrowed in his chest.

Lelouch waits for a while wandering if she'll answer. He thinks she's gone to sleep just as she hugs him tighter. He can also feel her lightly crying, her tears making his chest slightly wet.

"~~~," his voice marked with concern.

Faintly choked up, C.C. says, "I think…" her voice becoming quieter with each word, "I want one."

Lelouch has to strain his ears to hear her last words. It only takes a few moments to register what she means, "You mean you want a child?"

C.C. says even quieter than before, "Maybe," her tears subsided.

Lelouch says a bit more to himself than to her, "You want to have a baby." He looks down at her disheartened. _"Could immortals even become pregnant and have kids?" _He knew she still got her period, but still was it even possible? They had already had sex a few times before, and she hadn't gotten pregnant. That doesn't necessarily mean she couldn't though.

He hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead. With a soft smile on his face, "If that's what you really want, then I'll do whatever to help."

C.C. looks up at him with a face that at first is full of surprise but then it turns into delight. She places her head on his chest again, a big smile across her face.

Neither said anything else before the night engulfs them and sends their minds to dream land.

_K… I'm not totally sure about the whole immortal and child birth thing. I know that Marianne had Geass, and obviously had kids. But is it possible she wasn't immortal yet when she had the kids? I going to decide that is the case since if it's not that might mess up my FanFic._


	4. Chapter 4

She was reading the fairly thick baby book with a bland unemotional stare hiding the real tears that were filling a lake deep inside her.

It had been almost 6 months since she whispered the words, _"I think I want one."_ He wanted desperately to fulfill her wish, he truly did. He couldn't help having serious doubts though that it was even possible. They'd started out having sex around once a week, and if she hadn't gotten pregnant by now he exceedingly suspected that she never would. Of course though the frequency of their intimacy heavily decreased as time went on and any sign of the possibility of a child was growing slimmer.

Lelouch decided to go up to Chiisaitoshi to get a few pizzas; anything that would make his C.C. the slightest bit happy. Every time he saw her now, the pain he knew she was feeling seemed to eat away at him as well. The physical pain of his heart feeling like it were being squeezed by a huge hand, only allowing the blood to escape its grasp. He usually felt responsible, "_What if it's not her but me who's incapable of producing offspring?" _The thought tore at him constantly.

He put away the horses and carriage, and then went inside. He put the 3 boxes of pizza down on the kitchen counter. C.C. didn't appear to be in the kitchen or living room, so he walked into their bedroom where he found her lying in bed. He knew she wasn't asleep; she'd been sleeping in lately till well into the afternoon.

He turned on the lights. She didn't move. He went over and loomed directly over her on his hands and knees. She looked up at him with the same masked expression she'd been wearing lately. It hurt him to see the women he'd come to love so much like this.

He bent down and kissed her. He pulled away and saw she shame pass over her face. she sat up and proceed to lay her head on his chest, as well as wrapping her arms around him.

"I got some pizza if you want any," he kissed her forehead lightly.

She stayed rooted to his chest for a while. Then she pulled away and looked at him like she has something to say, but she remained silent. She felt absolutely horrible. She knew the effect she was having on him and it broke her heart.

"Thank you," is all she manages though before making her way into the kitchen.

Lelouch got up to follow her. She has the first box open and it taking a bite of a selected piece. He also went over to pick a piece of his own and starts to gnaw at it.

Suddenly his eyes pop out, his pizza almost fell from his mouth and onto the counter top. He must have been quite a hysterical sight indeed. His mouth was ajar, his facial expression on that of pure amazement. He was dumbfounded.

C.C. was smiling!

She was looking down at the box of pizza. The she looked up at Lelouch. She was somewhat startled at his oddly composed facial features.

Lelouch is brought back to reality when he notices C.C. looking at him strangely.

Seeing his normal face again reassured her and she smiled at him. She then quickly downs a second piece of pizza before Lelouch even has time to finish his first.

Once she done she takes his pizza tosses it aside and takes him by the arm and leads him into their room. She playfully pushes him on the bed, his face still in uncomprehending shock.

C.C. leans over him, "Thank you for trying," she kisses him then pushes him down so he's laying on the bed.

"_Thank you. Thank you for what?" _ Lelouch thought. _"Thank you for the pizza? Trying to make her happy?" _if she said _"Trying" _then that must mean he'd failed at whatever it was she was referring to.

She smiles down at him, "I really appreciate it."

He still had no idea.

C.C. kisses him and strokes his cheek with the back of her soft hand. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"_She was sorry for worrying him?" _The only thing he'd been worried about was her not coming out of her depression state because of…is that what she was talking about. He looked up at her, _"Did this mean she was giving up on motherhood?" _Sadness overflowed him but it was also mixed with relief. It was probably about time.

"I'm just happy you're alright now," Lelouch says.

They held each other close. Then C.C. pulled away and sat at the edge of the bed with her arms and legs crossed, a small pout displayed on her face.

Lelouch looks at her curiously… _"Was she mad?"_ Her pout looked more teasing then angry.

C.C. tossed her head to the side in a fast swift movement making her hair whip around, "Hmph," she huffed. "I'm horny," in a fake-displeased tone, "Fix it," she said like a commanding toddler.

"Well… you know, I think I should take a shower," purposely extending to words, teasing her by denying her request.

C.C. turned her head, looking mystified, _"How could he deny me," _written all over her face.

Then Lelouch chuckled seeing the disbelief on her face. He starts to get up to leave but then lounges at C.C. forcing her onto the floor, like a cheetah would a helpless gazelle. She was caught off guard. Not good if she had hopes of escaping her predator. Too late…Lelouch was already biting into the neck of his prey, and he could hear the moans that meant his victory.

He was so hungry, that's what she got for not letting him finish his pizza. He doesn't bother taking her to the bed; he decides to just eat her up on the floor. He was already feeling a bulge in his pants.

Interesting how the tables can turn so quickly. C.C. had been the one only a second earlier who had said she wanted Lelouch to relieve her, but now she was grasping for the carpet trying to free herself from Lelouch's heavily driven sex madness. She was wiggling under him, trying to escape from his hunger.

Lelouch was trying to hold down the attempting to escape C.C. under him, while tearing away the useless clothes of his lover. He didn't think he'd ever been so in need of fucking her before…ever! He'd turned into a monster, a monster that prayed on the delicious moans and pleasure his C.C.

He had successfully gotten her dress off despite C.C.'s clenches for freedom. He hastily tore off her underwear and bra; desperate for her. When he'd fully unclothed her, he licked all over her, not in the slow loving way he'd usually do but in a way that was similar to the way a young child would lick his favorite flavor of ice-cream.

He licked down to her vagina. He licked her entire vulva with a single strong, slow brush of his tongue. He continued to assault the highly sensate parts in between her folds over and over again. He would start at her pussy entrance then go all the way up to her clit.

He was getting a nice response from C.C., "UH,aaa,unnnn," moans and whimpers flowed from C.C.'s lips, despite her efforts to hide or minimalize her pleasure. If Lelouch had learned one thing from the numbers of times they'd had sex together, it was that she didn't want to show so much pleasure for anything but the main event. That didn't mean she didn't want it though.

A hot stream of lust juices began to leak out of her opening as he plunged his tongue as far inside her as possible. C.C. let out a shudder and sigh of pleasure at the feeling of Lelouch's tongue swiveling inside her.

Then he moved away from her wet pussy and slightly pulsing legs. He grabbed her breasts and handled them as if clawing at his meal.

C.C. was breathing heavily and was actually getting extremely turned on by his eagerness. She started to rock her hips into his.

He noticed his C.C. move under him and his cock pulsed with the sudden urgency to slam himself deep inside her wet pussy.

He pulls away from her breasts and, as fast as he can, takes off his clothes. As soon as his underwear is removed to reveal his slightly twitching penis, he takes no more time getting in between C.C.'s thighs and thrusting his hot cock into her. She felt like heaven.

He groans and sighs even more frequently than usual. Not only that, but his eagerness makes him much more forceful with pushing in and out of her hole.

C.C.'s mouth was wide open; screaming, breathing, moaning, calling out his name. Her nails dug into the carpet that was around her. One hand laid by her side and the other was clutching the floor fabric above her head.

She screamed at the unbelievable pleasure that he was ruthlessly giving. Her legs started to go into fits of uncontrollable spasms as she felt Lelouch's penis fiercely pulse inside her. Then, following with disbelief at the words that come out of her mouth, C.C. moans, "More! Lelouch, please, I need more!" Her body could hardly handle the current level of pleasure, but something inside her did want more. She had never died from a sex overdose but there was always a first time for everything.

Lelouch heard her request loud and clear and made powerful thrusts at her, slamming his penis deep inside her.

They both moaned louder and louder. Lelouch felt he was reaching hiss limit and called out her name as he drained his hot juices into her.

C.C. arched her back and screamed out, "Lelouch!" she felt her pussy overflowing with both of their hot liquids.

Lelouch only had the small bit of strength left to pull his penis out of her and collapse on the floor. They both just laid there on the floor deeply breathing.

C.C. finally said breathlessly, "That shower sounds really nice right now."

"Yah…" he takes another second to breath then continues, "but maybe a bath would be better. I don't think I'd be able to stand that long."

C.C. smiles.

They continue to lie on the ground a little longer, but do eventually get up to take a much needed bath. They'd made a complete mess on the floor, but they save cleaning it for later since neither felt like up to it at the moment.

_I promise that an actual story line will emerge later. I just have to put all my crazed thoughts down on paper in the form of words so others can actually understand them. It's harder than it sounds._


	5. Chapter 5

Lelouch awoke to the sound of gut wrenching disgust. He'd never heard or seen C.C. throw up before, and his eyes popped out at the sight of her over the toilet. He thought, _"Could it be?" _as he went over to hold C.C.'s hair for her. His hopes are quickly dashed though when he sees the now empty pizza boxes from last night scattering the floor at the foot of the bed.

He sighed, "You know you don't have to eat it all in one night; we have a fridge."

C.C. got up and wiped up her mouth with a nearby towel.  
She looked over at the trash can that was littered with pregnancy tests then over at the pizza boxes and sighed. Then she walked out of the bathroom and decided to get dressed. She put on her usual dress then jumped onto the bed on her back, which was followed by an exasperated sigh.

Lelouch followed suit and got dressed himself. He then went over to lean over C.C. and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I feel like going somewhere today," C.C. stated.

"Oh…and where might that be?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know…" C.C. took a few seconds to think about it then said, "Let's go to Shoutengai."

Lelouch loved the idea of C.C. coming back to reality after her time of depression, but Shoutengai was completely out of the question! "You know we can't go there C.C."

"It's not that far away."

"That's not the issue here. If anyone sees us we'll both be in trouble."

C.C. tries to put on the best puppy dog face and pleadingly clasps her hands together.

_"Oh she looks so cut… NO, no don't let her get to you!"_

"We can't go to Shoutengai," he said with a sort of finality.

He looked away to tear his eyes away from the puppy dog face but then looked at her again to see her blinking her lashes, frowning in a whimper, and he could hear her sniffs of sadness. Lelouch could feel his authority crumbling at the sight of his whimpering little C.C. He didn't quite realize he let her win the argument till only a bit after he said, "Okay."

C.C. brightened up and squealed and clapped. She hugged and kissed Lelouch before walking into the kitchen for breakfast.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

C.C. was so happy since she hadn't been anywhere in such a long time. She bounced around the streets with elated joy. She skipped from one store to the next.

Lelouch wondered how she could have so much energy; she practically bursting with it.

They'd just got there and apparently she'd already found a store she liked, because she grabbed Lelouch by the arm and hurried him into a store that when he set just one foot into he felt a mild headache coming on.

The candle store she'd brought him into, with the high intensity of strong, bitter, earthy scents, made Lelouch fairly dizzy. He ruffled his nose at the odd smells that seemed to hit his face like a powerful wind storm.

"Wow, it smells really strong in here doesn't it?" C.C. said.

"Yah," Lelouch replied holding his hand over his nose to try and block the smell from his nasal cavity.

"Hmm," C.C. said taking a look around. She spotted a section of candles that were labeled _"Erotic". _She said, "ohh, look at this," as she raced towards that section of the store.

Lelouch reluctantly followed, still holding his nose.

When he got over to where she was, she was already excitedly picking up candles and smell testing them, "What do you think about this?" she said holding up a medium cylinder pink candle.

Lelouch took a whiff at the candle and was slightly shocked at the nice sweet flower smell that was so different than the earthy scents that perfumed the entire store. "That actually smells nice," he took the candle from her and continued to hold it up to his nose to mask the smell of the rest of the store.

C.C. had already picked out another five candles before she came back to Lelouch and plucks the pink "Sweet Pea" candle out of his hands. She then takes her load of various colored perfumed wax to the register to purchase all she'd found.

It was a relief to finally exit the store's powerful scents and into the fresh air. They went into a few more stores like the bookstore where Lelouch bought a few fictional history books and C.C. got a book title, _Guide to better your love life". _She didn't let Lelouch know that she'd bought it.

Once they were back in the well-populated streets, C.C. went bouncing off again into a store full of lingerie. Lelouch was a bit apprehensive about going into the store since men in lingerie stores just seemed creepy; but once C.C. had sat him down on a bench right outside a dressing room, his internal protesting quickly vanished. He'd never really been the kind of guy to ogle at sexy images, but for some reason seeing his C.C. before him wearing next to nothing made him feel like drooling.

She'd undressed to her white half-shirt and short-shorts, not even bothering to put her dress back on when she went out to get more things to try on. The sign near the dressing rooms said only 5 items at a time and, somewhat uncharacteristic of C.C., she actually abided to the suggested amount. So she'd go in with five items show Lelouch then go back to the main part of the store to find more to try on, leaving all she'd picked out with Lelouch, who remained seated at his bench.

The first outfit she modeled to Lelouch was a connected light purple, blue laced flower patterned thong and a barely-fitting bra with black straps and the same light blue lace bordering the entire garment. Two long pieces of fabric with the same pattern design came down off the bra and down in a V formation to connect with the thong. C.C. smiled and giggled when she came out with the very reveling underwear and saw the red faced, staring Lelouch.

C.C. asked, "Well…what do you think?"

It took some serious willpower for Lelouch to tear his eyes away from her body, take a deep breath and reply, "It looks nice," in a tone that matched the experience of seeing C.C. for the first time in a state that couldn't really be categorized as clothed or unclothed. Sure he'd seen her in her in her white shirt and shorts dozens of times, and he'd even seen her naked plenty as well, but that didn't involve black string and blue lace. His mind told that the material of string and lace shouldn't make any difference, but his raging male hormones begged to differ.

C.C. playfully, disappointedly shook her head at his unsatisfying response. She went back into the dressing room took the piece off and tried on another for him to judge.

She came out in a thong and bra much like the first but this one was completely black with large white flowers on it. Also it fit a bit differently in the way that the bra held her breasts more and the thong came up closer to her belly button and instead of the thong being a V shape it was more parallel strip of fabric. The middle instead of the two strips like before there was one piece that was three strings that was held together with another, zigzagging between the strings.

When C.C. asked, "Well," Lelouch had to admit he didn't like this one as much as he did the last. The outfit was just too confusing to look at and all the pieces didn't seem to go well together.

"I liked the other one better," Lelouch says with the steady tone he's more known for.

"Hmm," C.C. looks down to analyze the garment she has on, "alright," she says before going back into the dressing room.

She tried on at least four trips worth of "clothes" before Lelouch noticed another couple in the store. Another man was sitting on a bench a few dressing rooms away. Lelouch could tell just by looking at him that he was scum. He had on a wrinkly white t-shirt with a slight v cut, and wrinkly old jeans to match.

Lelouch started to notice him turning his head in his and C.C. direction whenever C.C. came out. He waited for C.C. to come back out again to swerve his head to see the man looking over at them; staring at C.C. with a shit-eating grin. The man must have noticed Lelouch death glare because he facially responded by widening his grin, winking at C.C. as well as waving to her.

The man quickly turned his head back again when his own girlfriend came out of the dressing room.

"Asshole," C.C. said under her breath then went back into the dressing room.

He took up the opportunity to go over to the man and sit next to him on the bench.

"Hey can't you see were busy here," the man said in a deep voice. His girlfriend quickly hid behind the dressing room curtain with only her head sticking out on Lelouch's arrival. She didn't really need to though; Lelouch had no intention of looking at her.

"Oh it won't take long," Lelouch said.

"Well what do want," the man said trying to sound tough, most likely afraid Lelouch was going to tattle on him; which in a way he was.

"Is there a problem?" the woman behind the curtain asked in a sweet voice.

Lelouch actually felt bad that a seemingly nice girl like her could be with this scum.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Lelouch began, "I just happened to notice a certain someone with _wondering eyes_."

The man quickly tried to deny Lelouch's accusation, "Please, you have no proof and I would never do something like that."

"Well," Lelouch responded again, "I'd just appreciate it if you kept your eyes off my wife!" starting his sentence calmly but then rounding it off with more emphasis.

"Please, she's not even wearing a ring," the man replied.

"Really and how would you know that," Lelouch countered.

The man blushed, and Lelouch got up to leave hearing the upset fit his girlfriend was having with him.

"How dare you look at someone else but me!"

C.C. came up to Lelouch. She was now fully clothed and witnessing the scene behind Lelouch. Then the two heard a loud slap from the woman hitting her palm across the man's face. C.C. cringed a bit at the sound, but Lelouch grinned with approval.

"What did you do?" C.C. began, "You didn't use…" she cut her words short.

"No I didn't, "Lelouch said, "I simply told him to keep his eyes off you."

"Did you ever think that maybe that wasn't a good idea? I might have been the one who suggested coming here, but at least I'm not drawing attention to us," C.C. nagged at him.

"Well I wasn't the one attracting men with my modeling."

C.C. blushed, "It's not like I meant for someone to look at me. I can't help that I'm so sexy," C.C. ended teasingly.

Lelouch chuckled. He wasn't that worried about the whole situation, the guy hardly looked like the type who watched the news.

After C.C. had bought Lelouch's three favorite items they walked into the street where C.C. asked, "Do you think maybe you should use IT on them, just in case?"

"I don't think it's needed. She I sure was to occupied breaking up with that guy to notice me. And that guy," Lelouch said with disgust, "well I'd be surprised if the likes of him even knows there was a revolution recently," he said humorously smiling down at C.C. who giggled at his comment. She then took his hand and kissed him, to then pull him along to their next destination.

They ended up in a small restraint, where they both ordered fries and a milkshake (well C.C. did, Lelouch just decided to have the same so he didn't have to put any effort into ordering.) C.C. decided she was good on pizza for a while after she spent the morning in the bathroom throwing up, well maybe until tomorrow.

She indulged in her fries, dipping them into her shake then gobbling them up. Lelouch was watching a nearby TV while he slowly munched on his meal.

The channel started out with unimportant recent events but then the announcer said, "…and stay tuned for an exclusive story behind on the recent royal proposal!" Then the next screen showed a picture of Suzaku on one knee holding up a ring before Lelouch's little sister, Nunally.

Both Lelouch and C.C. stared at the screen.

"Nunnally's getting married!" Lelouch felt his mind go blank. Then suddenly a vast sea of emotions rose up inside him. He felt happy that Nunnally was getting married, she'd always liked Suzaku. He was unbelievably upset that his sister was going to get married and he, her older brother, wouldn't be able to attend since he was forever in exile.

Lelouch hadn't noticed that tears were slowly running down his face, and C.C. had come over to his side to hold and comfort him.

The pair went home and Lelouch had pretty much gone straight to bed. His head was still swimming with the depressing thoughts that surrounded the idea of his little sister getting married. Not only that, but his former best friend was also getting married. He would miss both.

Lelouch awoke the next morning, to yet again hear the sound of C.C. vomiting in the bathroom. He got up and scurried to the bathroom to see C.C. wiping her mouth on a towel. Lelouch went over and firmly embraced her so she couldn't run off. "Are you okay," he asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Oh…well…yah it must have been something I ate."

She tries to get away but he doesn't let go. "Are you sure?" he asks again.

"Of course," she answers hardly confidentially.

"Have you missed your period lately?" he asks.

"No."

He lets her go and doesn't say another word about it.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Alright, that's it!" _Lelouch go up and walked over to the bathroom where C.C. had again just got done throwing up. He storms in and rummages around in the cabinet, where she'd been keeping her pregnancy tests, and retrieved one. She looked at him questioningly. He held the package out to her in a way that gestured for her to take it.

C.C. looked at the small package with wide frightened eyes at first like as if it were the devil himself. She continued to look at the package fearfully, and took no move to accept it from Lelouch. She was just staring at it. Lelouch then pushes it towards her more, and with some resentment C.C. takes the small package that had caused her so much heartache the past few months. Lelouch is immediately fleeing the bathroom, into the bedroom where he sat in anxious wait.

She sighed at the sight of the simple package of the simple device that had previously ensured her that it was impossible for her to have a child. _"Could she really stand another disappointing result? Could her heart withstand looking at the terrible minus sign once more?" _She didn't know if she was strong enough to find out the answers to the menacing questions. Lelouch was right though; she had to at least make sure.

Lelouch sat on their bed fiddling with his hands in high anticipation for C.C. arrival. He looked up as she entered the room. She was looking down at the test with a fairly neutral face. She went over to take the seat next to Lelouch. The couple sat and stared at the pregnancy test in high anticipation, waiting for it to season.

C.C. started to put up an inner shield at the all too knowing disappointment that was sure to come. It wasn't probable that the test would come up positive; she'd gotten her period last month and with that information the time she could have possibly gotten pregnant wouldn't match up to her morning sickness. She sighed on the inside and embraced herself for another devastating negative result.

The two continued waiting there for a bit longer, until C.C. got up and screamed. Lelouch somewhat coward in the wake of her startling excitement, but then he got up to look at the pregnancy test in C.C.'s hand that now displayed a little pink plus sign.

C.C. was going crazy; bouncing all around, up and down, and still screaming with joy. She went over and jumped on Lelouch, making him loose his balance and fall to the ground. She covered him in a frenzy of kisses, and then she got off him and squealed like a gitty school girl. C.C. had a big smile on her face as Lelouch snatched the pregnancy test from her to examine it more closely.

"Well, you know these things aren't 100% accurate," Lelouch said just stating the possibilities. He then raised his head to see a furrowing C.C. sending death glares his way. All of a sudden he felt very small in comparison to her fury. He shrank back, completed terrified. "It's probably good though," stammered in a scared voice.

"Hmph," she pointedly huffed before taking the test back from him and storming out of the room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lelouch had hurriedly gathered the horsed s and hooked them up to the carriage. Then he helped the starting to contract C.C. into the carriage. She thankfully hadn't broken water yet, but he stilled wanted to get her to a hospital sooner than later.

Before he got the horses to take off he leaned over and kissed C.C. lovingly on the lips. She was breathing fairly deeply, probably from nervousness than anything else. He thought that she probably didn't have a lot to worry about since she'd gone through an enormous stack of pregnancy books. She'd also made him read some of them, which seemed like a chore at the time but actually seemed to be useful now that she was about go into labor. He'd even read a section that said that the mother being aroused can even help in child birth. The idea seemed somewhat odd, but whatever worked or helped was good enough for him. So he was happy it was later in the day, after they'd token a bath together, like they did every day. He'd take great care into massaging her sensitive areas, especially her nipples. He'd also comfortingly run his hands up and down her inner thighs.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''*One carriage ride later*''''

They got out and entered the minuscule hospital in Chiisaitoshi (the only hospital near them within a reasonable travel time). Lelouch carefully helped C.C. out of the carriage and into the hospital.

A nurse rushed over to them and asked if she was delivering. When both Lelouch and C.C. nodded the nurse directed them into a small white room with a delivering bed. The nurse then told them that a doctor would be in shortly as she left the room.

C.C. felt a hard contraction hit and she started to pace the room slightly hunched over to help relieve the pain. She breathed deeply as she paced trying to relax. She got another contraction that caused her to stop and hiss through her teeth at the pain. That's when Lelouch went over to her to kiss and embrace her while massaging her back encouragingly.

The doctor came in only a few minutes later and he started by asking when she started to notice her contractions. She said it was about an hour or two ago and that they were around 3-4 minutes apart. He told her to relax for the time being and that he'd be back when she became dilated enough.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

C.C. was squeezing Lelouch's hand so it was turning an unnatural color. He'd stopped trying to free his hand from her grasp finding out that it was useless to even try. She made low grunts and growls after each push. Lelouch tried to help as much as he could by lightly caressing her and whispering works of encouragement into her ear.

When the doctor old C.C. to push she'd push as hard as she could and then rest her tired body as much as possible until she was too push again.

"I see a head," the doctor said enthusiastically.

C.C. seemed to relax and find new strength at the news that it was almost over.

"You're so luck," the helping nurse commented, "You've only been in labor around 4 hours. When I had my oldest girl she took 15."

Lelouch had a feeling that the idea of 15 hours in labor didn't really help C.C. so her leaned over to her ear and said, "It's alright, you're almost done."

C.C. nodded.

A few minutes later C.C. and Lelouch could hear screaming wails of a new born baby…their new born baby. Lelouch was looking at his new child being taken into the arms of the doctor. He felt inexpressible happiness over take him. Then, one of the scariest moments of Lelouch's life went by in the blink of an eye. The doctor had been just staring at the baby wide eyed in terror before the infant fell from his arms and was becoming a victim of gravity.

The nurse caught the crying baby with amazing reflexes, right before the child was bound to hit the hard wood hospital floor, she then goes to wash the baby in a nearby sink. C.C. felt as though she might faint at the sight of the infant she'd just spent 4 hours birthing falling to the ground. The sensation of anger greater than any he'd ever felt before overrides Lelouch senses, and he goes over to the nurse to seize the child in a quick protection manner.

The nurse went over to a cabinet where she got a blanket for the baby. She said, "I'm so sorry," the nurse said first handing the blanket to Lelouch and then looking over at the doctor who was cowering in a corner. "I have no idea what's come over him," she said feeling the rays of anger that radiated off Lelouch.

Lelouch then precedes to hand the baby to the considerably shaken up new mother who was still wide eyed, while the nurse went to try and tend to the trembling doctor. C.C. takes the child in a motherly, protecting embrace close to her chest. She holds the infant that she almost lost close to her, so thankful that her child was alright. The baby seemed to snuggle into her, which made C.C. extremely happy.

Lelouch looked back at the doctor who seemed to just snap out of reality as if from a bad dream. He was breathing heavily with fright written all over his face. Lelouch just looked at him with disgust, _"What could possibly have happened that caused this man such terror?" _

The doctor looks up and stammers, "Y…y…you…you're him aren't you?" the doctor said raising a pointing finger up at Lelouch. "Lelouch vi Britannia!" his voice seemed to become more frightened as he spoke Lelouch's name.

The nurse's face flushed with shock at the doctor's words. She turned her head to look at the now deeply breathing Lelouch, who was now contemplating how they were going to get out of his mess. The nurse realizes that the doctor speaks the truth. She asks herself, _"How could I've not noticed before?"_

Lelouch looked at C.C. and she nodded. She was already getting up from the pregnancy chair and going to get dressed out of her hospital dress and into the clothes she'd arrived in. Lelouch then looked back at the doctor and nurse, his Geass now present in his eyes.

The doctor gasped in fear, "That's why the child had those eyes!"

Two new shocked parents' eyes shot down at their new baby. The child was now sleeping with eyes closed, so neither could tell if their suspicions were real or not. Lelouch thought about it and decided that he hadn't seen anything when he'd been holding the infant.

Deciding that the matter wasn't as important at the moment, Lelouch's gaze then went back to the doctor and nurse. "Neither of you will remember anything of us being here today," Lelouch commands. He then quickly goes to gather C.C. and the baby and lead them out of the room and into the lobby of the hospital where he gave the same command to all who happened to be there.

Then Lelouch, C.C., and their new born son got into the carriage and went off into the night, back to the safety of home.

_OMG! Name, I need names! Something that suits the child well, a name that says yes that would be the name of their son when you hear it. Please! I think somewhat Japanesish would be best, but it doesn't totally matter. Whatever seems to be the perfect name!_


	7. Chapter 7

C.C. and Lelouch, hand never been so happy than with their new baby boy. C.C. had never felt a greater purpose in life than she did now as a mother to her child.

By the time their son was two, it was apparent how much he looked like his father. He had the same angled face, the same pointed nose, the same black hair that was also structured the same way; so it was fairly light and fine and had more that came down the back of his neck. Not only that, but C.C. and Lelouch found out that their son had a Geass in his left eye. He did, though, have his mother's bright amber eyes along with a section of green hair right above his right eye.

At two he was able to say simple words and phrases; his favorite being _"What's this?"_ C.C. or Lelouch would carry him around the house, answering when he would ask in his high, cute, 2-year-old voice, "What's this? What's this? What's this?" He would constantly ask, pointing his small finger in the direction of what he was talking about.

Sometimes Lelouch and C.C. would take him out at night to a field where they would lay down and look at the stars. Along the way, without fail, he would go around pointing at everything in sight asking, "What's this?" he would say plucking up a blade of grass and holding it up to his father.

"It's grass," Lelouch would say smiling down at his son's curiosity.

He would look down at the blade of grass again in awe. Then he'd soon drop it and then spot a flower when he'd again ask, "What's this?"

"It's a flower," C.C. answered.

"Flower," He'd repeat, staring down at the dandelion.

C.C. and Lelouch laid down a blanket for the three to sit on, and as soon as they were all looking up at the sky, a small finger pointed up to the bright lights, "What's this?"

"They're stars."

"Star."

*2 years later…*''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He would go out and play out in the large fields a ways from the house, where he would find other children playing. Being too young to understand the effect just the knowledge of his Geass would have on others, he would show other kids the power of his Geass. When others saw the odd power the boy possessed they would keep away in fear of him. This tended to cause serious problems for his social life.

Neither C.C. nor Lelouch could allow the secret of their Geass' or their son's to be found out. So when this did happen Lelouch would use his Geass to make the children and their parents forget anything about his son's Geass.

C.C. and Lelouch knew he probably wouldn't understand, but none-the-less they tried to explain to him that his power was to remain a secret…to everyone.

He at first didn't abide to this rule well, but after seeing so many children fear him and his power he quickly got the message the hard way. It was especially hard on him since they lived in such a desolate area, and since he wasn't allowed to be around that his father's Geass had been used on, he quickly became incredibly lonely.

C.C. and Lelouch felt terrible about their son's isolation, but made the executive decision to keep him out of school, and they found some closure knowing he did find an interest in home schooling. Since C.C. wasn't very well educated herself, Lelouch would be the one to teach him simple math, science, and how to read.

Once he learned to read, he could almost always be found reading a book. His parents made sure to provide him with all sorts of books. He'd actually acquired quite the collection, since he was such a fast reader.

*2 years later*''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

One sunny day when the wind was scarce, he was reading a book in the empty field. He was wearing a red t-shirt and navy blue shorts; relaxing in the sunny light.

"What're you reading?" a young boy about his age asked.

He turned around from his book and saw a boy with dark brown hair that swooped down to the left side of his face and was fairly structured and thick, he had brown eyes, wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of black shorts, he was about the same size as him but a bit taller. _"Another kid,"_ he thought, _"Don't use Geass. Don't use Geass…" _he repeated to himself over and over. "It's called Walk Two Moons," he said while holding up the cover of the book.

"What's it about?" the other boy asked.

"It's about not judging people until you've experienced their way of living."

"Ah huh," the other boy said losing interest.

He didn't want the boy to leave, it had been a while since he'd been with another kid, so he quickly asked, "Do you like to read?"

"Sorta...I guess. I prefer writing though."

"Oh," he said in response.

The two boys looked down at their feet, wandering what they should do next.

"Ah, I've never seen you before around her."

The other boy looked at him and stated, "My family just moved here."

"Ooh."

The two looked at the ground again.

"Do you want to go play in the tree house?" the other boy asked.

"What tree house?"

"The one in the woods over there," the other boy said pointing in the direction of the woods that bordered the empty field.

"I didn't know there was a tree house there."

"Well, I'll show you," the other boy said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the woods. The other boy stopped for a second and said, "Oh, by the way my name's Haru. What's yours?"

"Zaydyn."

Haru smiled at him and he smiled back. _"Maybe they could be…friends."_

_(Up in the tree house)_

"Do you mind if I read this?" Zaydyn asked pointing at the collection of notebooks Haru had in the tree house.

Haru looked up from yet another notebook he'd been writing in and said, "Sure if you want to, but it might not be any good."

Zaydyn opened up the notebook and started to read the story all about adventure with the main character a pirate who fought off zombies and sea monsters, all in exploration for buried treasure. Zaydyn could make vivid pictures in his head of the marvelous pirate story; Haru was quite the superior writer, which he probably should be, considering the large stack of note books towering in the tree house.

"Do you want to go play pirates," Haru said regarding the notebook in Zaydyn's hand labeled _"The Pirates' way"._

"Sure."

…

"Hey, look out behind you," Zaydyn shouted out.

Haru swiveled around and punched the air. "There's a zombie in front of you."

"There are zombies everywhere!"

"We can take them" Haru said putting his hands in a fighting pose. "Alright, charge." The duo stormed off to fracas off the cave zombies by copping and kicking at the air roaring fierce battle cries as they did so, "Hiya, pow!"

They continued their epic battle to the death until Zaydyn yelled out, "Oh no look," he pointed at a nearby tree, "It's the zombie king."

The pair went off to brawl, wrestling with the large pine tree. Zaydyn then heard a voice in his head, "look out he's going to hit you from behind." Zaydyn swiftly dodged the pretend attack, but who had been the one who said that just now? He hadn't heard Haru say anything, and he wasn't the one who'd consciously thought it.

Zaydyn turned and asked, "Did you say th-," he cut off seeing Haru with a sigil filled magenta left eye.

Haru noticed Zaydyn staring at him; he was filled with horror at the realization that yet another friend might be drifted away from him today. His eyes filled with tears and he brought his hand up over his face to cover the eye, before her said, "I have to go," all choked up. He then tried to run off.

Zaydyn stopped him though saying, "Wait," after him. Zaydyn ran after him and continued to yell, "Wait." Haru must have noticed Zaydyn's cries because he stopped long enough for Zaydyn to grab him by the arm and turn him, so they were facing each other. Haru had his eyes tightly shut and tears made a continuous stream down his face. Zaydyn used his hand to wipe the tears from Haru's face. Haru was surprised at the kind gesture and opened his eyes to look at Zaydyn; sure enough there was a Geass in his left eye.

Zaydyn was looking at the eye, when Haru said, "I'm sorry," genuine hurt filling his voice.

"For what?" asked Zaydyn.

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of you?" Zaydyn replied with a bit of laughter.

"My eye," Haru says puzzled at his friend's reaction.

Zaydyn closes his eyes and laughs again.

"_Why was he laughing?"_

When Zaydyn's eyes reopened, Haru could clearly see an identical eye to his present in Zaydyn's right eye. Haru's eyes widened. Zaydyn smiled.

"How do you have that?" Haru asked in shock.

"I was born with it. Were you born with it?"

"Ye-yes…I was."

They looked at each other; Haru's face still in utter shock, while Zaydyn's showed every sign of over excitement.

"So, you can talk to people without opening your mouth?" Zaydyn asked.

"Yah, something like that; it's called telepathy…when you can talk to someone directly through your mind."

"Wow, that's so cool. Do you want to see what my Geass is?" Zaydyn asked; excited to show his power freely for the first time.

"Ah…sure."

Zaydyn placed his Geass on Haru looking him directly in the eye. Then Haru saw not the trees of the forest but a large cave filled with gold and jewels in treasure chests. Outside was a pirate ship with a big skill pirate flag billowing in the calm twilight wind.

Haru's eyes widened at the amazing sight, accompanied then with a huge open smile. "This is amazing! How can you do this?"

"With my Geass of course," Zaydyn said laughing.

"This is really cool! Can you do anything else?"

Just then the pirate ship scenery washed away like a painting being splashed with water, to be replaced with a meadow full of wild flowers.

"Wow," Haru said.

The duo played with each other all day long, using their Geass powers all the while. Once it grew dark though each one waved good bye as they parted in separate directions, towards home.

*A couple of minutes later*

"Mommy, Daddy!" little Zaydyn cried out as he burst through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes dear," C.C. asked from behind the kitchen counter.

"I made a friend today."

Lelouch's eyes shot up from the book he was reading to look up at his son, "Did you remember what I told you," he asked shifting uneasily in the maroon armchair.

"Well…" Zaydyn stammered said fiddling with his hands and fingers; his dad had a way of using a tone of voice that seemed like it was dripping with acid; it terrified him often.

"Zaydyn!" Lelouch said; his eyebrows arching down towards his infuriated eyes. Zaydyn looked away from his father, quivering from the anger present in his dad's voice.

"Zaydyn," C.C. said in a very concerned motherly voice.

"It's okay though," Zaydyn said quickly. C.C. looked down at her son curiously.

"Zaydyn, I told you to never use it in front of anyone!" Lelouch says, getting up from the chair and going over to his son. "I don't just make these rules for no reason," Lelouch bent down and hugged his son, holding him close to his chest. Lelouch then pulled away and said, "Promise me you won't do it again," he said lovingly but still firm.

"But daddy," Zaydyn said, "he had Geass too."

Both C.C. and Lelouch looked down wide eyed at their son. The first thing that popped into Lelouch's head was the experimental children they'd found when taking out V.V.

"A-are you sure honey?" C.C. asked.

"Mhm," Zaydyn said nodding his head and brightening up.

"I think we need to go investigate this "new" friend of yours," Lelouch started looking up at C.C. who nodded.

"His name's Haru," Zaydyn said happily.

*The next day*

C.C. and Lelouch followed their son through the open field into the woods. Zaydyn led them to the tree house Haru had shown him the day before.

Haru, who was up in the tree, heard them coming and poked his head out of the tree house door way.

"Hi Haru," Zaydyn called out, waving his hand up at his friend.

"Hi," Haru replied with a big smile on his face. He started to climb down the tree to where his friend stood in wait. When the two boys came together and talked and laughed with one another, Lelouch leaned over to C.C.'s ear and asked, "What do you think?" C.C. just shrugged her shoulders. Lelouch looked at the boy and thought, _"He doesn't look abnormal."_

Then Zaydyn told Haru that his parents wanted to meet his parents. Haru placed his pointer finger on his chin, in deep contemplation over the situation. "Well," Haru started off, "daddy us working right now, but mommy is home…you can meet her," he finished looking up at C.C. and Lelouch.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," C.C. said kindly. She didn't really know what to make of the small boy, she didn't think they should just ask if he had Geass, but then how were they to know. C.C. started to think of the possible outcomes of meeting the boy's parents and whether he had Geass or not, she figured that any combination of events was going to end well. The mere idea of the confrontation was already exhausting her.

"Come on, my house is this way," Haru said pulling Zaydyn along and waling in the direction opposite from the woods.

They finally came across a simple faded blue house that was perched on a slight grassy hill. When they got to the door, Haru opened it and called out, "Mommy!"

"Home so soon?" a woman's voice could be heard.

Lelouch and C.C. caught sight of the woman as she turned into the main room from a hallway. The woman wore a somewhat short black dress that had a kimono like cut. She was about the same size as C.C., with long flowing brown hair. The woman, who was apparently Haru's mother, stood statue still when her glance caught the sight of C.C. and Lelouch.

"Mommy, my friend's parents said they wanted to meet you."

"You didn't tell me you'd made a friend," the mother's voice that'd been so light and sweet a moment earlier was not cold and sharp.

"W-well…yah," Haru's voice sounded very quiet.

The woman looked up at Lelouch and C.C. Lelouch thought that he could even detect some fear in the way she was reacting to them.

"Come on Zaydyn," Haru said taking Zaydyn's hand then pulling him to his room. The three adults watched the two as they made their abrupt departure.

Then the woman turned back to Lelouch and C.C. with apprehensive eyes, but then suddenly she her eyes slightly popped out and her mouth became agape slightly hit with an unexpected epiphany. "Your…Lelouch vi Britannia…correct?" the woman spoke now without fear or the cold tone she'd used.

Lelouch and C.C. tightened up at the accusation.

"And if I am?" Lelouch said, "Zaydyn," he shouted. Zaydyn them came running back to his father from his friend's room. Haru was left waiting with his hear poked out of his ajar bedroom door.

Lelouch brought out his Geass and before he could even give a command the woman snapped her head back to her son and told him to get in his room, her voice sounding desperate. Haru quickly fled behind the barracks of his room, hurriedly closing the door.

"_Oh well," _Lelouch thought,_ "I'll just get him later." _He looked at the woman and commanded, "You aren't to remember any of this or any of us."

At first the woman looked fearfully at Lelouch then relaxed once Lelouch was done giving the command. He didn't particularly like scaring small children with the Geass but there was no avoiding it, so he started to walk over to the boy's room. Lelouch stood stunned though as woman then quickly blocked Lelouch's way with her arms.

"You're not getting anywhere near my son," the woman determinedly declared.

"Daddy you can't, he's my friend," Zaydyn said grabbing onto his father's leg.

C.C. truly didn't know what they were going to do. _"Why hadn't she been affected by Lelouch's Geass?"_ C.C. thought about it and how Zaydyn had told them that the boy also had Geass. C.C. kneeled down to her son's height and asked him, "Zaydyn, didn't you say that that boy also had Geass?"

The woman shot her head down at C.C. and Zaydyn and took a gigantic breath and held it.

"Yes," Zaydyn answered.

The woman let out the huge breath she'd taken through her nostrils like an angry bull.

Lelouch and C.C. looked at the woman questioningly. Her only response was holding her stance between them and her son's room, as if to say, _No one lays a finger on him. _

"Does he?" Lelouch asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the woman countered.

"I suggest you tell me," Lelouch said taking out his Geass again.

"Hmph," the woman sneered, "You know that's not going to work on me."

"Why not," Lelouch said irritated, yet honestly curious for the answer.

The woman slightly laughed again and proceeded to say, "Cuz that's just how it works," she then closed her eyes then battered her eyelashes a bit so all three, Lelouch, C.C., and Zaydyn, could see the two magenta eyes with the two red sigils alit in the middle.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh," Shihaku sighed heavily, staring out the window of his office. He'd been simply doodling on a piece of paper for the last hour. Working in Australia was a lot more entertaining than this small town. Half the patients that came into the hospital were seniors who were coming in for regular checkups or for what they only thought was some sort of ailment. Most of the time there really wasn't even a reason for him to come into work, not that he wanted people to get hurt or sick, but having something to do would be nice every once in a while.

He'd already finished all the paper work associating the very few patients he'd had over the past week, yet he still had a good two hours left 'till his shift was over. _"Ah, fuck it," _Shihakkou thought as he started to gather his things; he was going home regardless of the time. He walked down the hall to his boss's office, poked his head in and told him he was leaving early. Hayato, Shihaku's boss, was actually playing solitaire on the computer in front of him (apparently he didn't have anything to do either). Hayato looked up at the clock to see when Shihakkou was supposed to get off, not that it really mattered though, since he still let him go.

It was such a nice day outside, Shihaku figured he might as well walk home as opposed to getting a cab. As he was walking down the road to his house, his mind pondered the idea of being old, like the common patients of the hospital. He wondered what it would be like to be brittle and wrinkly, and also what it must be like to know that death can't be far away. He supposed he'd never know such a feeling. He thought how odd it was the fantasy of death that had been one on his mind often only a few years ago and also when he was a small child. Now, he wouldn't give up his wife and son for anything in the world, even death.

Shihaku walked up to the stone door step of his house and opened the door, "Hone-," he was about to say but broke off as he saw standing in front of him three strangers; a man, woman, and small boy. His wife was also standing there; just by looking at her he knew they had a problem. He sighed; he really didn't really feel like doing this today.

"Hi daddy," a small Haru said from around the corner of the hallway.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room," his wife scolded their son. Haru cowered back a bit but remained standing there.

Lelouch could have erased the child's memory right then, but he was more interested in finding out what the fuck was going on! "Who are you two," Lelouch asked. "Is he related to you," Lelouch asked the woman demandingly, it was irritating having his Geass be powerless against her…maybe it would work on him though.

"He's my husband, why?" she retorted.

"Because I'd like to know what the hell is going on!" Lelouch said clearly frustrated. Even C.C. was a bit scared of his resentment.

"Let me guess," Shihaku started, "your son came crying to you saying my son had some scary mystical powers right?" he was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed an agitated look on his face.

Lelouch and C.C. exchanged a glance at the interesting comment that seemed to fit the all too well known procedure.

"Ahh, no, sort of, not quite," C.C. said at a loss of what the actual truth of the situation was.

"Well why don't we go back to your folks' house and we can discuss it, huh," Shihaku suggested, a tired look on his face despite it being early in the afternoon.

"Ah, honey," the woman whispered but was quickly cut off by Lelouch.

"Why don't you two explain yourselves right here," Lelouch said coldly.

"What's so important that we can't just settle this at your house, you know the odd things that children say," Shihaku said losing his cool and glaring at Lelouch.

"Ah, honey," the woman tried again a bit louder.

"What?" Shihaku said hotly.

"Ahhhhhh," she was having a hard time picking the right words for the sentence, "This time is a bit different."

Shihaku looked at his wife quizzically.

"What do you mean different?" Lelouch asked. "This wouldn't happen to occur a lot for you two would it?"

"It's none of your concern," the woman declared.

"Fine be that way, but I'm already sick of you," Shihaku said glaring at Lelouch. He then brought out his Geass, about to use it on the three.

"You have it too huh," Lelouch said bitterly, he also brought out his Geass, but there was no point on using it on him either since he also had it in both eyes.

Shihaku was genuinely taken aback at the sight of another Geass user. He looked over at his wife, who have him a look that said, _"I told you s_o." Shihakkou now looked at the man with interest. "Why don't we have a seat," Shihakkou suggested very casually, closing the front door and taking a seat on one of the bigger of the three couches that formed a ᴨ shape formation around a coffee table in their living room.

Lelouch was the first to follow and sit on the couch opposite that Shihakkou sat. C.C. and the woman quickly followed the men and C.C. took a seat next to Lelouch and the woman next to Shihaku.

Haru told Zaydyn, "_Come with me…quietly," _using his Geass powers so the adults wouldn't hear. But as Zaydyn was about to tip toe off down the hall with Haru, Lelouch called out, "Zaydyn, come over here and stay where I can keep an eye on you."

Zaydyn sagged his shoulders, and started to walk away, at his father's command.

"You come over here too, Haru," Shihaku said, "You can play with your new friend out here."

Haru lightly brightened at his father addressing Zaydyn as his friend, "Okay." Haru took Zaydyn over to the family's medium sized TV and began presenting movies at Zaydyn, asking him which movie he'd like to watch. Zaydyn had never seen a TV before, and he'd never seen a movie either. He'd read about them though in books.

When all Zaydyn did was look mystified at the movies in Haru's hand, Haru just decided to choose on a children's movie himself. When he put the movie in, he sat back down and waited for the movie to start. Zaydyn looked in full amazement at the TV magical powers and stared in awe with a large smile on his face throughout the whole movie.

Shihaku, satisfied with his son's activity, turned back to Lelouch and C.C. ready to get this whole thing out in the open. "So," Shihaku started, "I'm assuming he's your son," he said tilting his head in Zaydyn's direction, who was to occupied to notice himself being mentioned.

"Yes," C.C. answered.

"Well then," Shihaku initiated, "He," he paused and tilted his head towards Haru, "is our son, Haru. This is my wife Crystal," he said now looking at the woman, "and my name is Shihaku, and you?"

"My name is Lelouch," Lelouch said before tilting his head towards C.C., no quite sure how he should address her.

"You can call me C.C."

"And that," Lelouch said, "is our son Zaydyn."

Crystal smiled kindly, "Zaydyn, I like that name."

"He named him," C.C. said referring to Lelouch.

"Well," Crystal began again, "I suppose it would be odd if an ordinary name was given to the son of a man named something as unique as Lelouch. "And C.C., that's quite the name too. Is that your given name?"

"No it's not, but that's what everyone calls me."

Crystal just simply nodded her head, deciding not to pry into the subject anymore. Both men mentally scolded the girls; _"How could they be talking so casually about names in a predicament like this."_

"Now that were done discussing names," Lelouch said hinting his slight annoyance, "we should probably get on to more important topics."

"Lelouch, that name sounds familiar," Shihaku commented in a way that sounded like he was trying to recall where he'd heard the name before.

"_Hadn't he just said enough on names," Lelouch_ thought.

"Wasn't that the name of the evil dictator who tried to take over the world," Shihaku casually asked his wife.

"You know," Crystal said, "now that I think about it I think it was."

"Alright then," Shihaku said as mater-o'-factly, "it's settled. You'll go first and tell us why and how evil dictator who supposed to be dead is sitting in our living room."

Lelouch frowned a bit at the statement. He had a feeling he brought this up purposely. He sighed; he supposed it couldn't be helped though. "Well, would you like the whole story or the summed up version?" Lelouch asked.

Shihaku looked over at the boys who were engrossed with the movie, and then he looked back and said, "We've got a while."

Lelouch took this to mean that this meant the whole story and he began, "Well I was born into the royal Britannia family and lived as a prince until I became enraged with my father's lack of care on my mother's death. So both my sister and I left to live the lives of middle class commoners. I'd always wanted revenge on my father though, so when I was given the opportunity I took it on full force and willingly.

"And what was that opportunity?" Shihaku asked.

"I was driving back to school with my friend," Lelouch said trying to fully remember the sequence of events that day. "Apparently some minuscule rebellion group had tried to steal some sort of gas chamber. The truck they were using to transport it crashed near where we happened to be. I went down to see if the drivers were okay, but I somehow ended up in the truck and it started moving and getting away again. I remember being taken to some underground tunnel, where I was able to get out. I was held at gun point though when I got out of the truck. My old friend though happened to be among the army and stood in their way to protect me. Then…this thing," Lelouch said gesturing to C.C., "Came bursting out of the 'gas chamber' and then the truck exploded so I was able to get us both away from the surrounding army. But, there was yet another flock of soldiers ready to kill us. They shot her, yet she came back to life, gave me Geass, and then I killed everyone in the room.

"Sounds like quite the romantic first meeting," Shihaku said sarcastically.

Lelouch smirked, "Oh yes, just how I always imagined meeting my true love. Anyway I ended up stealing a knightmare and aiding the small rebellion group. Then I went on to become Zero, the icon for the rebellion, and I'm sure you're aware of the outcome. I might have liked the ending to not involve everyone hating me, but…all's well that ends well I suppose."

"That seems like the craziest act of coincident I've ever heard!" Crystal pointed out.

"You would think that," Lelouch replied, "but as it would turn out it wasn't so much of a coincident as you'd think," Lelouch said glaring at C.C., who shrunk back a bit in the couch.

Both Shihaku and Crystal looked at them oddly at this.

"I was part of the Geass Order," C.C. explained. "I was an accomplice of his mother," C.C. continued. "It was my job to find him and give him Geass."

"What's the Geass Order?" Shihaku asked.

"it was an organization that studied the effects of Geass. They also tried to create a society of the users."

"It was?" Crystal asked.

"We took it out during the rebellion," Lelouch said. After this comment, there seemed to be quite the pause of silence.

"So now that we've told you about us "Lelouch said, "Tell us about you two."

"Well I was in the peasant revolts in Europe, that was before you were born," Crystal said smiling at Lelouch. "I remember there was a man who gave many of the peasants of the area strange powers. I didn't find out the power was Geass until after the revolts. Many peasants just died despite the power, and most of those who lived couldn't handle the power they had obtained. Some tried to gain even more power, but they were somehow taken out by means I'm unaware of."

"How did you survive?" asked C.C.

"Peasants weren't the only ones who'd gotten a hold of Geass. Not as many, but still some nobles had also been given the power. I ended up taking code from one of the nobles along the line. I'm not really sure how he got it, or even how I took it, but I suspect the one who gave him Geass was who he got code from, whether that was purposeful or accidental on the giver's part, I suppose I'll never know."

"I was born into an interesting environment," Shihaku started after his wife was done. "I lived with a number of children in very close proximity. We also had a man come into our lives; he gave all the children Geass. Most of the kids went insane with the new power and the sensation of being in the outside world again, myself included. When we all got out none of us knew where to go, yet we all seemed to go separate ways. I was starving in some town when an orphanage finally took me in. I was adopted by a man who put me through school and college as soon as I turned 18 he asked me to do him a favor for all he'd done for me. He was to a savoir for taking me in, and he was always kind to me, so of course I said I do anything. He'd found out that I had Geass back when I was at the orphanage, I'm not sure how but he knew, looking back I pretty sure that's why he adopted me. He asked me to grant him the wish he'd had forever, to die. I was shocked at this, and said I wouldn't do it, but in the end he gave me code. After that I became lonely and depressed, he'd left me his entire fortune, and I was well off, but none-the-less I was extremely lonely. Then I met my wife and well to make words simple I just found happiness in knowing I wasn't alone anymore. Then we got married and eventually had Haru.

"You say eventually," C.C. said, "how long was it?" Lelouch looked at C.C. surprised she'd asked such a question.

"Well we kinda figured that we couldn't have kids," Crystal started to answer, "but then just at of the blue two years after we'd gotten married I got pregnant.

"We were trying to have Zaydyn for a while," Lelouch tried to explain the reason behind C.C's question.

Suddenly all the adults turned their heads at both Zaydyn and Haru who were jumping up and down and pushing their hands and arms up over their heads.

"What are you doing?" asked Lelouch.

"Making trees grow," Haru replied.

Crystal smiled and said, "I have a feeling they're going to be good friends."

C.C. smiled back, "I'm happy that he's finally made a real friend."

"Maybe there not the only ones," Shihaku commented smiling up at Lelouch and C.C.

Lelouch replied, "Maybe."


	9. Chapter 9

C.C. answered the door when she heard knocking, a very strange occurrence at their house. Haru appeared on their door step, smiling gleefully. "Can Zaydyn play?" Haru asked.

"Zaydyn," C.C. called, and within seconds Zaydyn was out and fully dressed. He was almost completely out the door when C.C. asked, "How long are you going to be out?"

"I don't know hmmmm. How long does it take to rediscover an ancient Egyptian civilization?" Zaydyn asked.

C.C. looked lightly surprised at her sun, "_Oh the things kids say" _she thought. "Just be back before dinner."

"Okay, we'll be in the back yard," Zaydyn said cheerfully.

Before they were about to leave, Lelouch stepped in and commented, "The back yard, are you sure?"

"What do y0ou mean," Zaydyn asked innocently.

"Well," Lelouch began in a sarcastic manner that Zaydyn at such a young age wouldn't be able to detect, but C.C. could. "Don't you think that behind Haru's house would be far fitter for exploring an Egyptian civilization?"

"I don't know, would it?" Zaydyn asked.

"Oh yes, take it from me…way better ancient Egypt exploring over there," Lelouch said.

"Really?" Zaydyn asked, intrigued with this new found information.

"Oh, only the best," Lelouch reinforced.

"Okay," Zaydyn said enthusiastically. "Come on Haru," he called before the two galloped off.

"What was that for?" C.C. asked.

"Well, think about it. If they're not going to be back for a while, then we have that time to ourselves to do with how ever we wish."

C.C. finally understood the concept Lelouch was hinting at. Both rushed to the one of the large windows and peered out to watch their son and Haru leaving in the direction of Haru's house. As soon as the two were out of site, the tow rushed to the bedroom and quickly dispatched clothing and excitedly hurried to the bed.

Naturally since they'd had Zaydyn the sex had to a degree been dwindled, especially with his trouble with making friends. Also Lelouch and C.C. were extra ambitious about the new revealed opportunity.

Lelouch was furiously licking all over C.C. from her neck down to both of her nipples, savoring every last moment of experiencing her luscious taste. He became exceedingly enthralled with C.C.'s breasts that had been neglected from him for so long. Usually C.C. might have teased him a bit and kept him from her treasure for a while, but on this occasion it'd been so long since they really got to get down and dirty that she didn't mind. Lelouch could have licked and squeezed C.C.'s nipples for what seemed like forever, but C.C. intervened by pushing him down on the bed so he was lying down but she was still kneeling with a knee on either side of his hips. She'd read a few books of the 'exotic' genre and she was determined to demonstrate all she'd learned.

C.C. seductively pushed her hands up and down Lelouch's chest and core. Then she touched his cock and started to massage it until it grew semi-hard. Then she bent her head down and licked from the start of Lelouch's penis to the head and back down again repeating this pattern until he was fully erect.

Lelouch let out a shallow breath of approval. C.C. had only given him a blow job once before and even then they felt a need to keep it down.

C.C. put her mouth over the tip of Lelouch's penis, sucking and licking fiercely at the sensitive flesh. She continued sucking at the tip and stroking the rest of his cock with her hand until she cold tasted the slightly sweet tang of pre-cum in her mouth. She greedily sucked the substance off of Lelouch's tip, then looked up with a deductive smile she then proceeded to take the rest of Lelouch's penis in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down on Lelouch's penis, leaving streams of saliva trailing down his penis.

C.C. was getting fairly wet from sucking on Lelouch. She bobbed faster and faster so she would sooner be able to ride him. After Lelouch burst his cum into her all too welcoming mouth, C.C. took hold of his cock and tried to position it as to guide it up her pussy. She was hovering over him, and then began to sit down on his cock. Lelouch was smiling happily up at C.C., grateful for the wonderful blowjob she'd just given him. Once C.C. got the tip of him in, she sat all the way down so she was sitting in Lelouch's lap. Lelouch held the sides of her hips as she slowly began to bounce up and down on him. She deeply breathed in and out of her nose, but she had to breathe through both her nose and mouth as she sped up. Lelouch was helping her bounce up and down on his cock as well as shoving his dick up into her as she was coming down

The two continued their furious love making with greater intensity. C.C. kept her steady pace of up and down, up and down, up and down. As she neared her orgasm she'd call out, "Oh yah, oh yah, ahhhhhhhhh," C.C. fell into a nice rhythm of moans that cohesively went together with her bouncing and moving. More determination came into play as C.C. worked harder towards her orgasm. C.C. was bouncing up and down as fast as her body would allow. She was breathing heavily and she was shivering and was covered in sweat. "Oh yes!" she cried out.

Then Lelouch pushed in very deep inside her as she was coming down, which made her throw; this made her cry out in ecstasy.

She made a noise that was somewhere in between a gasp and a moan as she cummed on Lelouch leaving his penis soaking wet with her sex juices. The clenching sensation that squeezed at Lelouch's penis from C.C. orgasm made his penis burst with cum that shot up deep into her.

C.C., who was still slightly worn out out and sweaty, tried to smile slyly, teasingly, and seductively down at Lelouch, but her haggard state made the humor in her smile fail. Then she got off of him, which caused a sickly, slick 'cumfall' from her pussy. She laid down on Lelouch and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Lelouch was also tired and felt like taking a nap, but then he turned his head and looked at the clock; 1:23, he figured he should probably get up. He wiggled himself from under C.c. then went to open the blinds of the window that let in the sunshine from a quite beautiful day. The bright stream of sunshine was lighting up the room, which apparently someone wasn't very happy about. Lelouch then saw a pillow fly fast him, almost hitting him, and hit the glass of the window. He turned his head towards the bed to see C.C. burrowing her head down in his pillow, the one she hadn't thrown, shielding herself from the light.

Lelouch chuckled to himself and smiled; _"original old C.C,"_ he thought. He admired the fact that despite having a child and being a mother, she still maintained her spunky attitude. It was the same attitude he supposed he'd fallen in love with, and he enjoyed the occasional reminder of this. He went over to the bed and bent over her, "Is my little witch afraid of the light?" he said teasingly.

"Uhmmff!" was C.C.'s reply that she growled, her face still buried in the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear all my loving readers,

As you all know it's been a long time since I've updated this story. Well I want everyone to know that I am working on it now and will hopefully update soon. In the meantime though there's something that would both be fun and helpful.

If you feel like message me an idea for a Geass/code power. I already did this once before to try and determine Zaydyn's power along with Haru and his family's, but anyone has any more ideas I'd love to read them.

If anyone feels like giving me ideas for the actual story that would be good too. I do have an overall basis of how the story is probably going to go, but that's basically just a jumble of random none-connect thoughts and ideas. Basically if anyone has any ideas that would help me glue my jumbled thoughts then that might help.

Sincerly,

japanscrystaldragon

P.S. thank you to all of my readers and hopefully my story has been satisfactory. :)


End file.
